Wind turbines are nowadays installed at various remote sites onshore or offshore. This requires that components of the wind turbine need to be transported to the final installation site of the wind turbine. Since wind turbines have grown in size considerably involving that also the components from which the wind turbines are assembled have grown in size, transporting of the components to the final installation site may be difficult. In particular, a rotor blade of a wind turbine may have a length between 30 m and 60 m, in particular around 40 m, which may make transporting the rotor blade to the installation site difficult.
Various ways of bypassing the transportation problem have been suggested in the prior art. One way may be to section the blades so that the blade is separated into two parts with for example two 20 m long halves and to transport the two halves to the final installation site. At the installation site the two halves have to be assembled or connected to each other. However, this solution may have the major disadvantage that the solution induces a weak joint where the halves are connected upon assembly of the rotor blade.
EP 1 707 805 A discloses that various parts of the blade are manufactured at various geographically separated manufacturing facilities. Thereby, a lot of transportation activity is required to transport the various blade parts including also long parts, such as beam/web parts of the blade to the installation site of the wind turbine.
There may be a need for a facility and for a method for manufacturing a rotor blade of a wind turbine and a need for a method for setting up a facility, wherein at least some of the above-mentioned problems are reduced.